Arcatraz
|boss=Harbinger Skyriss |type= |level=70 |players=5 |key= Heroic Mode: |bosses= }} The Arcatraz is the third wing of the Tempest Keep instance and is a prison where the Naaru jailed the most terrifying and dangerous creatures they encountered on their journeys. Among the inmates of the Arcatraz are agents of the black dragonflight, demons of the Burning Legion, and even servants of the mighty Old Gods. When Kael'thas and his followers took the Keep, he sent a warden and guards to the Arcatraz. Kael's blood elves, however, were corruptible and the prisoners have begun to break free... Access into the Arcatraz is obtained through one of these methods: * Using a key: This requires completing a quest chain that includes completion of both the Mechanar and the Botanica, and begins with a long quest chain called from Nether-Stalker Khay'ji in Area 52. * Lockpicking by a Rogue with a lockpicking skill of at least 350. * A Blacksmith can use a Cobalt Skeleton Key to unlock the door. (A Titanium Skeleton Key will also work.) * An Engineer can use a Elemental Seaforium Charge to blast open the door. * Mages can also stand outside the locked doorway and use their Blink spell to "jump" through the locked doorway without the need for the key. NOTE: This may have been fixed in a recent patch. Mage can no longer blink through the door. Note: Only one member of your group needs the key. However, unlike other locked instances, the door cannot be opened from the inside, and leaving the instance (either by walking out, logging out, or dying and releasing) will require the door to be unlocked again in order for you to reenter. As with the other Tempest Keep instances, every member of the group needs a flying mount (or flying form, if a druid) to reach the instance entrance. If you cannot fly you may be summoned by a Warlock instead; the minimum level to enter the instance is 65. One full run yields about 1800, and one full heroic run yields about 2500 reputation with the Sha'tar. Note that entry to the heroic version of the Arcatraz, Mechanar, or Botanica requires the Warpforged Key. The Arcatraz is probably one of the only areas in the game with man'ari eredar trash mobs. In name and function, the Arcatraz is a reference to Alcatraz, the island prison near San Francisco, California. Dungeon Denizens * Abyssals * Air elemental (one, Akkiris Lightning-Waker) * Arcane guardians * Black drakonid (one, Blackwing Drakonaar) * Blood elves * Broken (one, Udalo) * Doomguards * Man'ari eredar * Ethereals * Felguards * Flamewaker (one, Sulfuron Magma-Thrower) * Fleshbeasts * Floating eyes * Gnome (one, Millhouse Manastorm) * Imp (one, Blazing Trickster) * Larvae * Mana surge (one, Third Fragment Guardian) * Qiraji prophet (one, Harbinger Skyriss) * Satyr * Shivarra (one, Dalliah the Doomsayer) * Succubi * Twilight drakonid (one, Twilight Drakonaar) * Voidcallers * Void lords * Void terrors * Voidwraith (one, Zereketh the Unbound) * Warp stalker (one, Phase-Hunter) * Wrathguard (one, Wrath-Scryer Soccothrates) Encounters Bosses * Zereketh the Unbound * Wrath-Scryer Soccothrates * Dalliah the Doomsayer * Warden Mellichar (non-combat) * - - - - - The three random mini-boss encounters (see Encounters above) before Harbinger Skyriss * Harbinger Skyriss Trash Mobs Loot See Arcatraz loot. Quests * can be found in the room before the last boss, a dead Broken on the pavement. Akama in the Warden's Cage in Shadowmoon Valley gives a quest to speak with Udalo. In order to get the quest from Akama, you must first complete a chain with your respective faction(Aldor or Scryer). For both factions, the first quest is " ." * * To kill the final boss, Harbinger Skyriss. Acquired after getting the Key to the Arcatraz (see steps below). * To save Millhouse Manaforge on Heroic difficulty. This is one of the initial three trials to earn access to The Eye in Tempest Keep. (This quest chain is no longer necessary to enter The Eye) Key to the Arcatraz Only one party member needs to have the key, though rogues with maximum lockpicking can get in (as can their party) without it. The key is the end result of a long series of quests that begins with Assisting the Consortium, given by Spymaster Thalodien (if you're Scryer) or Exarch Orelis (if you're Aldor) in Area 52. Assisting the Consortium is an optional quest for both factions; you can also pick up Consortium Crystal Collection directly from Khay'ji. Optional first step: * Step 1: * Step 1: Nether-Stalker Khay’ji at Area 52: * Step 2: * Step 3: * Step 4: * Step 5: Gahruj at Eco-Dome Midrealm: * Step 6: * Step 7: * Step 8: * Step 9: * Step 10: (Group) A’dal at Shattrath City: * Step 11: - This step gives a very nice 2-hour buff when you hand it in. * Step 12: (Group) - This step requires you to clear The Mechanar and Botanica, since the needed quest items drop from the end bosses. This of course means that you will need a flying mount (or be a level 68 druid) to complete the quest chain. The Arcatraz key is part of the reward for How to Break Into the Arcatraz, however the quest chain continues with one more quest, which sends you into the Arcatraz itself to kill the final boss: * Step 13: Videos External links es:Arcatraz fr:L'Arcatraz Category:Instances Category:Arcatraz Category:Netherstorm